i am done for
by Saya ai
Summary: I don't know how to summarize it. You will find it a bit cliche so read it and find out. :X
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction *flustered* and I don't't know what I just wrote. English is not my native language. so please show some mercy… :-X AHEM… Soo Gintama belong to Hideaki Sorachi.

 **CHAPTER 1**

It was a dark night. Rain showering down heavily on the streets of Kabukicho. Street dogs were huddled quietly in dark places in order to avoid getting wet. There was no one on the usually busy night streets except that young man. _"What was I doing in this stormy night n abandoned streets at this time of night?"_ He thought as he dragged his injured leg on the muddy street. _"I have to get out of here_ ….. Argh…"

"hehe…. Aww please don't run away, I was just trying to have some fun with you…." A man snickered as he pulled the victim by his arm, pulling the sword out of the poor victim's leg.

"Arrgghhh …Please….. let me go…. I… I … I will do anything … You want the money back? O..Ok.. I..I will give your money back to you….. But please don't kill me I beg you"

" I don't want the money back Mr. pretty Host, after all you deserve them, I mean I really really enjoyed your company. *snickering* I just want to have fun with you. Can't I?" The man put his arm around the shivering host's waist. " soooo shall we go?" The man said with a shit eating grin on his.

"No No please let me go… I don't want to play….. please…." All struggle put by the host went in vain as he was dragged by the grinning man.

" Vice-commander! We found another body near Kabukicho" Yamazaki reported.

"…. Tch…. Where is Sogou? He was suppose to be on patrol last night in that area… Damn brat. This makes the 6th death in 2 months…" Shinsengumi's vice commander Hijikata Toushiro voiced out his thoughts in irritation. ".. The report yamazaki?"

"Ahhh here Vice-commander….." Yamazaki held out a file towards his vice commander.

" Name: Kai Hikari….Host name: Hi-Chan…. Age: 23 years… Cause of death loss of blood, wounds and cause of death is same as that of previous victims. The culprit is same." Hijikata mumbled to himself.

" Hijikata san it seems the killer is targeting the hosts" came a bored expressionless voice from the door

"It looks like… Ahhh you damn Sougo.. I specifically told you to patrol that area last night.. where were you huh?"

"….tch.. A man's got to sleep Hijikata you bastard. Speaking about sleep, you haven't been sleeping properly Hijikata san , you have those huge dark circles around your eyes. why don't I help you sleep forever" Sougo pulled out a bazooka out of nowhere and aimed it at Hijikata

"You damn Sogou… stop wasting your efforts in killing me, instead work on saving the lives of others." Replied angry Hijikata.

" I only care about you Hijikata san… your miserable life and painful death I mean…" replied Sougo, still aiming at Hijikata

"Youuu…." Hijikata tried to calm his nerves down by lighting up his cancer stick. "Oi Yamazaki… where is Kondou san? Have you seen him this morning? You showed him todays reports?"

" errr Commander is … …..He just came back after doing a job…" fidgeted Yamazaki

"By his job you mean stalking that Shimmura girl? What is that idiot gorilla doing" He sighed and resumed reading the report.

"Oi Toshi, Sogou, you seemed getting along well as always.. Yamazaki you came here to show Toshi today's report? So whats goin on in Edo today?" Shinsangum's Commader Isao Kondo appear on the scene.

" What happened to your left cheek Kondo san?" Asked Sougo

" Oh this? Otae san showed me her fist of loovvee"

"You mean she punched you because you were peeking her while dressing?"

"Toshiiii…." He cried dramatically. " how could you accuse your commander like that.. I just wanted I just wanted…"

"Stooppp.. I don't want to listen to your perverted fantasies Kondo San. We have a situation here"

" Oh is this about recent murders of the hosts?" Kondo became serious all of a sudden.

" Yes, we found a body just this morning, mutilated and devoid of blood like previous victims" Yamazaki showed Kondo the reports along with the pictures of the victim.

"….. hmm… it seems we have to take drastic measures as patrolling the area wasn't enough"

" Yes Kondo san although I _diligently_ spent all my night patrolling the area it wasn't enough. We should just use Hijikata san as bait and catch the killer"

"Oi when did you DILIGENTLY worked huh? And why should we make me a bait? You should be the bait"

"I don't know… May be you should die already that's why." Replied poker faced Sougo.

" Toshi I think Sougo is right..."

"what?! kondo san you too?

"just hear me out… Since the killer is targeting hosts, we should infiltrate the host club, catch the attention of the killer, and arrest him"

"Well I won't deny I was thinking of the same thing but It would be too risky, I mean we don't know which host club the killer would target and we cannot send our men in each and every host club in kabukicho plus I heard hosts are quitting their clubs as they are afraid of the maniac killing their comrads…. wait a minute.. Yamazaki bring the list of all the host clubs in Kabukicho district."

"Here Vice-commander."

"Hmm… Takamagahara is the only club running now… lets get to work"

"Waahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. Toshiiiiii!" Called out Kondo while crying

"Kondo San quit being a big baby… It doesn't matter if your application was rejected" Replied irritated Hijikata

"But… But even though they were short on members, they rejected my application.. Why is that?!"

"Kondo san they cannot resist your gori… Ah manly charms that's why they rejected you" Sougo tried to encourage his boss.

"you were about to say gorilla weren't you?! you were about to say gorilla weren't you?! Oh my mother in heaven.. your son is surrounded by such brutes..waahhhhhh"

Hijikata sighed. Why was he surrounded by such idiots. Well atleast he and Sougo were accepted in the club. Now only thing left was to find out the culprit.

It has been 2 weeks since Hijikata and Sougo started working as a host in Takamagahara. Kyoushirou San was worried about the type of customers he was getting because of the two eccentric hosts but he was satisfied with the sales going steady… or rather going up. Why you ask? Well…. As the number of hosts was still declining he asked yorozoya's Sakata Gintoki as a replacement as well… until the hosts returned (who would want a walking disaster working in his host club forever?) It could be easily seen that one of the new recruits and Gintoki were not on good terms with each other. They were always seen fighting (both verbally and physically). A number of girls (fujoshi?) turned up in the club just to see those two "bishounen" fight eachothers and squeal at them commenting on how tsundre they both were, not accepting their love for each other (well that's how yaoi host club manga they read goes). Anyway besides fighting Gintoki (in Hijikata's case) and murderous attempts at Hijikata (Sougo) they opened their eyes for any unusual eccentric customer but they couldn't find anyone. All their customers were harmless women who came to fulfill their fantasies, to kill boredom or to have fun with younger men.

"welcome to the Takamagahara my dear Mistress, who would you like to choose today?"

"Hmmm I would like to try new boys today. All of them"

"As you wish my lady. Please come this way"

The lady (who seemed to be in her early 30s ) removed her silky blond hair out of her fair face and followed the man escorting her to her booth. After 2-3 minutes 5 men were bowing in front of her. " Welcome Miss. Thank you for calling us. What would you like to drink?"

She observed all of them and smiled. "My my what a lovely bunch you are. Come sit and play with me."

Gintoki and Hijikata sat opposite sides of each other beside the lady, glaring each other. Sougo bored enough as he hated mature women as his sadistic charms rarely works on them (unless they are masochist) left saying he would bring the drinks. The remaining two sat in front of the lady. They talked, drank, played and did whatever hosts do.

"hic…. Lady ya're a fun women…"

"You….hic…. pervert….. all ya..were doin was…hic… staring at… "

"shut…hic…..up ya damn ma..yoraa..hic.. what is it to you? what I do is none of ya'r buzzuinezzz"

"oh yeah?! Like.. hic… I care what ya do… jus stop being a nuisance n lemme investi…hic..gate"

"investigate?.. what ya'r here ter investigate? .. I thought.. hic.. ya came here.. ter stalk me…"

"Ya bastard…. Who would stalk yer…hic… stupid ass"

"my ass is noooottt stuuppid ya stuuupid tax robber."

" Now now… please stop" a worried Host meddled in " these two are drunk.. someone get these two idiots away from here…..Sougo kun.. Ahh Sougu kun is sleeping"

"Shut up who ya calling drunk?" both Gintoki and Hijikata shouted and punched the poor host at the same time

"Hohohoh no no I am enjoying these handsome men's company" replied the amused lady.

"Shut up ya drunkard, stop mimicking me" Gintoki glared at Hijikata.

Ya'r drunk not me" Hijikata retorted.

"humph… ya'r drunk I am pretty sober shall I prove I ter ya?"

"oh let see …hic"

"oki oki.. hijikata kuuunnn…brace yo'rself.." saying this drunk Gintoki kissed Hijikata's lips

"….."

"hahaha see…. I can kiss alright… meaning I am not drunk…. Ya'r lips are soft.. just like a girls"

"….hic…. ya bastard.. ya think ya can get away with that?" Angry drunk hijikata latched on Gintoki and kissed him hard… " Here… I can kiss better than ya..hic"

This turned into a kissing competition with embarrassed hosts, squealing girls and sleeping Sougo. Neither of them noted a pair of green eyes watching them from a distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Arrghh….. Sougo don't… WAHHH" Hjikata woke up with a loud cry as he remembered the shameful events of last night. He looked around. He was still in the club. Gintoki was sleeping by his side, holding on to his waist. Hijikata turned red over err… this position and punched Gintoki.

"Waahhh what the hell are you doing you bastard. How dare you disturbing Gin-san's precious beauty sleep…..Ahh its…" Gintoki flushed as he remembered the events of last night. " _Wow what the hell I was doing last night?"_ He thought glancing sideways at Hijikata. _"AHH is he blushing?! That guy is blushing?! How cuuttee…Argh what the hell am I thinking. Snap out of it Gintoki what are now? A homo? You like Ketsuno Ana don't you?! What do you find cute about that stupid mayo-freak?!"_

" I… err…" Hijikata lit up his cigarette to calm his nerves down. "Where is Sougo that bastard?" Hijikata wanted to think about anything other than last night. He stood up from the mess of bottles and remains of food, looking around, inhaling the nicotine and exhaling the smoke. "Well I should head back."

Gintoki watched him leaving, his mind still in a muddled wreck. After Hijikata vanished was snapped out of his thoughts by a bored voice "Ah danna you let Hijikata san go? I thought you two would be heading towards a love hotel to sort out your feelings and I would blackmail Hijikata san. Tch after all the trouble I get through getting strong booze for both of you." Sougo looked disappointed.

"Ah Soichiro kun your boss was looking for you. And stop using others for your personal motives you idiot." Gintoki smacked Sougo's head. "I am heading back. Oh man now I am hungover. My head is killing me…."

 _Sexy lips kissing the slightly swollen lips…. That wet tongue entering the mouth…. That big dominant hand holding the head with silky locks in place…._

 _"_ _What the hell is wrong with me .What was I doing last now why am I thinking about that? Like hell I am going back to that place, I should just talk to Kondo san to remove me from this investigation. I will investigate on my own."_

"Last night was fun. Ahh those two just lifted up my soiled mood. I am feeling much relaxed." The blond woman stretched her legs on sofa. "So who are you going to choose now? You know SHE is getting impatient. It has been 3 weeks since she received the blood. If you make her wait more, she might get angry and use your blood you know Shinske. Well not that I care, I just want my share of money."

Takasugi blew smoke out of his pipe and snorted. " She shouldn't get so greedy. Well I think we should get to the job."

"What you already found the sacrifice? Don't tell me you choose…. Well that will be fun. 2 hot guys like them, begging for mercy… I would like to see that."

" No, I will let you choose the sacrifice this time except… you are not allowed to touch those 2. Not until I play with them"

"Wow Shinske I never thought you will be interested in someone." She smirked. "I get it. Just don't play too much." Saying that she stood up and left the room.

The evening came and Hijikata moved with heavy heart toward the Takamagahara. Poor Hijikata wasn't able to get away from this under cover mission and was forced to go to club, thanks to a certain sadistic bastard of course.

"damn Sougo I will kill him after we catch this damn killer" Hijikata gritted his teeth.

"O-Ogushi kun… Y-you came… how diligent of you…" came a voice.

Hearing that voice Hijikata felt his face burned up. "Y-yorozoya.. y-you came as well. W-well I must say, I am not very surprised to see you here." Hijikata's eye brow twitched as he forced himself to smile.

"ha-ha-ha ofcourse I-I am not stupid hot headed like someone who doesn't let go of his foolish past" Gintoki laughed nervously

"What did ya say ya permed bastard? Who doesn't let go his past?"

"you ofcourse"

"you bastard I don't recall a thing that happened last night"

"Neither do I"

"so truce?"

"yes both of s didn't do anything embarrassing last night. Let's get along well Ougoshi kun"

"I don't want to get along with you, you stupid sugar freak"

"nor do I want to face your dog food eating face."

And they continued fighting. Days passed by, Gintoki and Hijikta serving and entertaining their customers and indulging each other in their petty fights. They would see each other and start fighting . It was like a magnet was fixed on them. South pole attracting the North pole. To the customers they were now known as inseparable duo and they were called out together. Truth to be told both of them also started to enjoy their daily encounters (not that they would admit it). They would deliberately look for each other in crowds, passing comments to get the attention of the other. (cliché huh?) Anyways Things went peaceful (not so peaceful) in Takamagahara. Hosts served their customers and customers partied. No new victim appeared (or disappeared) and Hijikata and Sougo began thinking if the killer has gotten tired of his games already. It was like killer was reading their mind and a new recruit in Takamagahara disappeared and his dead body turned up 3 days later. Boy Hijikata was mad that he wasn't careful enough and blamed that stupid perm head for it. "stupid perm head always getting in my way" he said. Kenshiro san was worried and decided to close down his host club but Shinsengumi revealed the true identity of 2 new recruits to ensure them that they would catch the killer soon.

Gintoki after the disappearance of the host also became serious. He started following Hijikata at night. Hijikata noticed that and after 2 days he confronted Gintoki.

"Oi you stalking me or something?"

"Huh?! Why would I stalk you, you stupid mayo freak?"

"You have been following me for the past 2 days. What should I call it if not stalking? Or are you trying to rob me? Huh you trying to rob a police officer?"

"My home is that way you tax robber. I am not stalking you neither am I thinking of robbing you."

"Tch suit yourself. Just don't get in my way"

"Who would want to do such troublesome things huh?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"That stupid perm…..hic…..head. I will kill him next time I see him. How d-d-dare he ki-ii-sseddd me…." Hijikata was drunk and furious, and err…. Drunk. He swings his sword in the air… "take that ya permed bastard. Go to hell _._

 ** _Flash back_**

 _"_ _Big warm hands held his head in place and warm moist tongue licked him all over his lips and forcefully entered his mouth when he gasped. The kiss was hot, breath taking and Hijikata wasn't able to help but moan. The moan encouraged Gintoki more and he plunged his tongue more inside this throat. Hijikata's eyes begin to water and tears rolled down his cheeks. "What is happening to me?" he thought. " why am I feeling this good with this permed bastard's kiss? And why the hell is he kissing me? Is he drunk? Am I drunk? I have to get away. My senses.. he is taking control over my senses. Get away from him Toushiro. This is dangerous" Despite his thoughts Hijikata couldn't move and inch. "I think I am in love with you Hijikata" whispered a husky voice in Hijikat's ears. "What?... err…humph" and the mouth was onto his again. The confession seemed to woke Hijikata's sense up and he pushed Gintoki with his full might and ran away with a flustered face. He went to a bar and drank all he could trying to rationalize his brain (or the opposite). He wanted to take his mind away from Gintoki…. "What did he said? All I asked him why was he following me every night. His house is the other way as far as I remember. Why take the long route towards his house? Did he just said he l-l-likes me?! why would he fall for me? A man? How can I act that way?" was all he could think about._

 ** _End of the_** _ **Flash back.**_

Which led him into this drunken state. Hijikata staggered along the walls on the street. It was late at night and streets were empty. 1 or 2 drunken old men were present lying on the road or puking their guts out. "That idiot white headed bastard…. I am to blame… It is my fault that…."

" I think so too Shinsengumi's vice commander Hijikata Toshiro kun" A sly voice sent shivers down Hijikata's spine. " It is all your fault for having such a pretty, defenseless face that people start kissing you… and your ah-so-bashful reaction leads other on. You should really take responsibility *snicker*."

"Who…who is there?!" Hijikata looked back towards the voice but he couldn't see anyone.

"I am here Hijikata kun" same sick voice came out. Only this time it was near him.

Hijikata felt a hand on his shoulder and his waist, removing his sword. _"My sword"_

"Who are you?" Hijikata felt himself becoming sober and rational.

"Who am I? Oh my Hijikata kun you have hurt me real bad. Here I will let you see me and then tell me who I am. Ok?" Saying this the man grabbed Hijikata's chin and yanked it backwards. Seeing the upside down image of a dangerous man sobered Hijikata up even more and he tried to get himself free of the dangerous man and despite his drunken attempts he succeeded (or may be other man let him go willingly)

"Takasugi Shinske. What the hell are you doing here?" Hijikata gritted his teeth, his 6th sense telling him to leave despite his pride. _"Wait is he… no that cant be. Why would he have such interests in hosts? But if he really is involved then I should…"_

"Hehehe don't be so uptight hijikata kun. I was just taking a walk. Then I saw you talking to your lovely self. I thought we should walk together. Kabukicho streets are getting dangerous these days. Who knows what might jump you if you walk alone. Let me protect you.'

"Who would want your protection." Hijikata aimed his fist at Takasugi's face to distract him while his other hand moved to snatch his sword from Takasugi. But his drunken state put him at disadvantage as Takasuki easily grabbed his hands.

"Let go of me you sick bastard." Hijikata tried to pull his hands but all in vain _. "Tch this bastard is strong and I am drunk. Its all that perm head's fault that I let my guard down."_

"Hehehe you hurt me Hijikata kun. Why do you hate me so much." Takasugi pouted. "Come on let me play with you. You let Gintoki play didn't you?" "he licked Hijikata's neck"

Hijikata's eyes got wider hearing that. He now was panicking. _"I have to get out of here."_ "Let me go. I wasn't playing with anyone. Let me go you bastard." Hijikata kicked Takasugi's leg which earned him a wince and Takasugi's grip on Hijikata's hand got weaker. Hijikata took this opportunity to get his sword back from Takasugi and unsheathed it. "don't you dare move Takasugi Shinske. It was your mistake that you targeted me. I will arrest you today and this will be your last day as a free man."

"hehehe I like that look in your eyes Shinsengumi's demon vice commander. Lets see what you can do huh!"

…..

A groan escaped from Hijikata's mouth. "where am I? Argh my head is killing me." He tried to touch his fore head but a sharp pain shot through his arm. "ARRGHH what the hell…." Events of last night start flashing through his mind.

 _sword clashed with sword . "wooww vice commander kun you are getting slower and slower by minutes."_

 _"_ _damn it why the hell is he so strong" hijikata thought while blocking a hit from Takasugi's sword. "hehe don't get carried away you serial killer. I WILL defeat you." Grinning Hijikata retorted._

 _In reply Takasugi laughed. "oh and this is fun… I was getting bored being a good business man. Then I found you… The beautiful vice commander of Shinsengumi and my old comrade Gintoki. Hahahahha now show me what you have got here Hijikata kun!" Saying that he attacked Hijikata. Hijikata blocked it, but he didn't saw the dagger coming from the other side._

 _"_ _argh…." Hijikata didn't drew back but only glanced at his wounded arm._

 _"_ _Hahahah what lovely cries you have there. Cry more more and more. Call out for Gintoki."_

 _"_ _What does this guy want from Yorozoya?" Hijikata thought to himself._

 _"_ _Argh" another blow on the same injured arm drew a cry out of Hijikata's mouth. This time he couldn't help but draw back to clutch his injured arm. "It hurts like hell" he thought. He tried to ignore the pain and lunged forward again, this time only to be knocked down by Takasugi's punch into his gut._

 _"_ _Oomph"_

 _"_ _tch tch is that it Hijikata kun? I thought you were going to entertain me more"_

 _"_ _you..*pant* bastard… what.. what "_

 _"_ _Oh you mean it is working already? Oh my hahahah I just dipped the dagger in paralyzing poison. Never knew it work this fast" he pulled Hijikata by his good arm._

 _"_ _Let ….*pant* go of me… Hijikata tried to struggle._

 _"_ _how cute.. you stuggle like a girl. Now now stop struggling and be a good boy" he threw Hijikata over his shoulder._

 _Like Hijikata would let Takasugi take him away. Who knows what sort of miserable play that twisted guy is going to play with He struggled and pulled Takasugi's hair._

 _"_ _Argh. Didn't I tell you to be a good boy?! Stop struggling you are making me angry" But Hijikata didn't stop. He kept on pulling Takasugi's hair with his remaining strength which earned him a growl from Takasugi. He threw Hijikata on hard ground ruthlessly and stomped on his injured arm. "Now look what you have done. I am mad now"_

 _"…_ _argh…." Hijikata Gritted his teeth and tried to move his leg to run._

 _"_ _Na-a-a-aa! You can not run away Hijikata kun." He held Hijikata' foot and stabbed it._

 _"_ _ARGH… you… baasttard"_

 _"_ _I told you to be good boy but you didn't listen. Now its your own fault." He picked up now lifeless Hijikata again. "let's get to know eachother well Hijikata kun."_


End file.
